In recent years, with the continuous development of material preparation technologies, the characteristic sizes of functional materials have entered nano scale. Various types of electromagnetic devices are getting smaller and smaller. New micro/nano-electromechanical systems continue to emerge. In circuit design and device application, circuit impedance matching design and adjustment are needed during the design phase and the operation process, in order to maximize various load powers, to keep the output power of the excitation source not significantly changed as the ambient temperature changes, or to avoid introducing significant impact or security risks to the normal operations of the original elements when other components are connected to the circuit. Therefore, adjusting and regulating the impedance of a certain component in a circuit in real-time becomes one of the important issues that concerns the scientists and engineers in this field.
In general, the adjustment of circuit impedance is achieved by connecting standard resistors, capacitors, or inductance elements in parallel or in series with the original circuit. This method is, however, mostly used in the design phase of the product. In the operation process, the circuit impedance adjustment is achieved by adjusting the volume or the number of resistors, capacitors, or inductance elements in the circuit. These methods are feasible at macroscopic scale, but are more difficult to implement at the micron scale, and will face great challenges at the nano-scale. For the above reasons, the design and application of micro/nano-electromechanical systems are seriously restricted.